For the soldiers of tomorrow
by Blackthornhiei
Summary: Not a Walker fic. This is about Trant thinking of his reasons for taking and testing ZERO, with Walker being one of them. NOT yaoi. (I'll probably get flamed for this fic...)


Disclaimers: You all know them, so I won't bother. I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
I don't know what drove me to write this. It's one of those stories that won't  
leave you alno until they are written. I personally don't like Trant, but since  
I love Walker, Trant seemed the right person for this...  
  
Sometimes my muses are cruel... and I don't even know who they are...  
  
This fic is NOT yaoi. I like yaoi, but it's still a long way before I write one,  
but it won't be a GW one... I love Heero and Dorothy as a couple, so this fic is  
just about friendship.  
  
  
  
For The Soldiers of Tomorrow...  
  
  
Officer Trant Clark, under the direct comand of Romefeller's Chief Engineer   
Tubarov, piloted the mobile suit carrier to an area of space far away from   
normal trade or military traffic routes.  
  
He had loaded twelve mobile dolls, a couple dozen space mines, enough fuel and  
supplies for two weeks and the captured Gundam Wing ZERO.  
  
Tubarov had ordered him to destroy the Gundam, but then, the old man had never  
bothered to see it in person.  
  
The ZERO had an aura that spoke to Trant, and Trant had listened. ZERO was  
alive, it wanted a pilot that would set it loose in space. It's cockpit system  
could defeat both the mobile dolls and the Gundams, it could shape the future of  
OZ, but Tubarov was too blinded by the stagelights of his mobile dolls to see  
it.  
  
So, why had he disobeyed a direct order and left the Lunar Base to continue  
testing the Gundam, and risk being deemed a traitor like Zechs Merquise? It   
could be said that Trant wanted to be pilot to tame the ZERO's wild system, but   
he had other answers as well.  
  
Ambition was one of them and he wasn't going to deny it. But he didn't want any   
power, he wanted recognition of one type or another and besting Tubarov with  
a weapon system superior to the mobile dolls was the perfect way to do it.  
  
Which led to his second reason. Personally, he disliked the mobile dolls. They   
lacked the fighting soul of a soldier and had no learning abilities. They were  
programmed by humans, and that was their biggest flaw, since the programmers  
were men with little or no battle experience. Mobile suits had once replaced  
infantrymen and cavalry, now mobile dolls were doing the same to human soldiers.  
And he felt that an impersonal war, were the only lives lost could be those of  
a few unlucky civilians, was just plain wrong.  
  
And the last reason? It wasn't exactly his idea, but something another person  
had told him a couple of years before.  
  
He sighed, wondering what that person would have done, had he lived to this day.  
He chuckled. Said person would have either joined the Treize faction or he would  
have waited a bit and sat in the carrier's co-pilot seat, next to Trant.  
  
"Walker..." Trant said, since he was the carrier's only occupant. "These dolls  
would have disgusted you, yet I need them to tame a Gundam that might just  
turn the tides..." He had to laugh. "How ironic. You gave up everything to try  
to destroy a Gundam and here I am, risking everything, trying to save one. But  
will I loose my life and met you again in hell?"  
  
Walker had lived for one ideal, and that was to fight for the soldiers of  
tomorrow. For a while, Trant thought that it was just a childish thought, to  
fight for soldiers that had no idea of the small events that shaped their  
destiny. But not only did it eventually grew on him, it was the main reason why  
he wasn't answering to the insisting calls from the Lunar Base.  
  
The mobile dolls had to disappear, or there would be no Soldiers of Tomorrow.  
  
Trant activated the autopilot and leaned back, thinking about his dead friend.  
  
Now that he thought of it, if the Gundam hadn't killed Walker at Corsica, then  
Zechs treason would have. After all, the young Specials officer had nearly  
idolized the Lightning Baron. And if he had survived that heartbreak, he would  
have later been arrested by Romellefer and tried as an accomplice to Zechs  
treason, for providing him a powerful mobile suit.  
  
The Soldiers of Tomorrow ideal had been Walker's interpretation of Zechs' and  
Noin's teachings at the Lake Victoria Academy. It had been a subject that  
Walker had often discussed with Zechs during the short time he had been under  
the older officer's command, before being sent to Lancaster for a commissioned  
officers course.  
  
Trant had been one of the lucky few to be chosen for that course. And that's   
where he met and befriended Walker, but also had the bad luck of meeting two  
other soldiers that had graduated with Walker, and their names were Alex and  
Mueller.  
  
Those two had a radical way of thinking that made Walker's ideas look like the  
the Sanc Kingdom's 'no weapons equals pacisfism' ideal. And they were so full  
of themselves, claiming to have been Lieutenant Noin's favorite cadets, they  
were quite annoying. Several months later they died by Zechs hand, before he had  
turned traitor, much to the relief of a large number of OZ officers.  
  
In a way, Trant missed the days when there no Gundams roaming around. Things had  
been easier back then, conflicts were confined to small pockets on Earth and a  
couple of colonies, and all the Specials had to do was get to those conflicts  
before the Alliance did. But the Gundams did appear, just in time for Treize to  
make the final preparations for Operation Daybreak.  
  
The alarm that indicated his destination, brought Trant out of his thoughts.  
He first deployed the mobile dolls to guard the perimeter against any stray  
visitors, then he deployed the space mines.  
  
Now it was just him and ZERO in the carrier.  
  
Watching the gundam, he couldn't help but wonder how Walker would have reacted  
to meeting their pilots. Now, that was something hard to imagine. Even when he  
had considered pilot 01 as a test subject, it had been hard for him to view the  
boy as an enemy. Then there was 04. Trant was quiet certain that the blonde  
boy was the one that killed Walker, yet he couldn't bring himself to say or  
do anything.  
  
Seeing the two pilots with the Treize faction, the first thing that came to  
Trant's mind was that they were Walker's Soldiers of Tomorrow.  
  
Perhaps they were right and Romefeller was wrong. But he had no way of knowing  
until he flew the ZERO himself.  
  
Talking a deep breath, he climbed into ZERO's cockpit.  
  
"Well," He spoke loudly. "Log 001, Officer Trant Clark recording. I will now  
comence the first in a series of simulations to test the cockpit system of the  
Gundam Wing ZERO." He smiled as he added. "The purpose of these tests? To  
provide information... to the soldiers of tomorrow."  
  
FIN  
  
**********************************  
Blackthorn Hiei Heero Yamato Iori Ryo Kouji Hibiki Sagara Ayanami Shinohara  
Gowa Makino.  
  
I have a test and this thing wouldn't let me study until I wrote it. So I hope   
it made sense... I guess I'm too obsessed with Wing ZERO... you should see the  
ZERO shrine in my room...  
  
Ok, now you can review or flame me if you want. But then again, Cy-dra, my  
Cyberdramon will eat the flames. 


End file.
